The present invention relates to apparatus for treating the cut ends of pipes and fittings.
The exposed portions of copper and brass pipes and fittings are subject to corrosion and contamination which can interfere with the action of surface tension which draws solder or braze alloy into contact when the pipes or fittings are soldered or brazed together. Thus it is required to clean the pipe surfaces which are to be joined. Moreover, in some applications it is required to remove the projecting burrs of copper or brass before joining the pipes. Although many tools are available to perform the burnishing of a pipe interior or exterior, or to deburr a pipe, convenience and ready availability of all necessary tools can speed along the process of preparing multiple pipe surfaces. What is needed is an economical tool which provides convenient burnishing and deburring of pipes and fittings.